1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical apparatus and a shielding structure for a heat dissipation opening, and more particularly to an electrical apparatus having a shielding plate for shielding a heat dissipation opening when the electrical apparatus is not used and its shielding structure for the heat dissipation opening.
2. Related Art
Notebook computers have been widely used among the current information products because they have the main advantages of good mobility and capable of being carried by the user to anywhere according to user's requirements. In the highly developed and advanced information technology, a notebook computer may serve as a mobile workstation capable of obtaining and transferring the network information, the database management, and the likes. Thus, the notebook computer is the best choice for implementing the mobile office.
Electrical components that are closely integrated in a computer housing have been reduced in size in the notebook computer. When the notebook computer is being used, the electrical components tend to generate heat, which causes the temperature in the housing to rise. The portion that tends to generate heat in the notebook computer is generally close to the hard disk drive, the CPU and the power supply at the backside of the notebook computer. Typically, in a short-time usage, the heat dissipation does not constitute a problem. However, when the notebook computer is used for a long-time at a fixed location, the temperature may be too high, thereby deteriorating the qualities of the electrical components.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to improve the heat dissipation effect of a notebook computer 1, the prior art provides a plurality of heat dissipation openings 12 on a backside of a housing 11 of the notebook computer 1 such that the cooling fan in the housing 11 can exchange the hot air for the cooling air. This brings the heat out via the heat dissipation openings 12 so as to reduce the temperature in the housing 11.
However, the efficiency of the electrical components in the housing 11 of the conventional notebook computer 1 tends to be decreased because particles or dust may fall into the heat dissipation openings 12, which are through holes.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an electrical apparatus and a shielding structure for heat dissipation openings for solving the above-mentioned problems.